Dex "Defense" Starling
An Original Character created by Kung Fu Kirbeh and associates. "Hey, we don't want to harbor any bad blood, do we? I should run." -Dex when he is backed into a corner "When you are strong, there is always someone stronger. And when you are stronger, there is always someone Tier 0." ''-Dex's motto Backstory This is the (back)story of a young man who woke up one morning to extraordinary circumstances. The night before, he was dreaming as normal, but every so often, he would see a '''Keyhole. '''This was odd, to say the least. He hadn't seen keyholes in his dreams before. He was worried. "What could this mean?" He pondered. As if his thoughts were read by some otherworldly force, a keyhole appeared in front of him, and he held two keys, one brightly colored with a blue hue, and the other dark, as if it had been covered in shadow. He decided to put the keys in the hole, thinking "I've never unlocked a door this big before!" And then he woke up at home. ''Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. A ringing at the door. He answered it and there was no one there. No extra cars in the driveway, nobody at the door, nobody down the street. He checked down both sides of the sidewalk, twice, before entering his house, going into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal, and being greeted face-to-face with a female about his height looking straight into his eyes. He stared into her eyes for a second before she let out a soft "Hello! I've been sent to give you this letter! From who, I can't tell you...!" "The HFIL? A letter?" The man opens the letter. "This is the end of your journey, but it is also the beginning of another. A road to many places has opened for you. Take this opportunity and not let it go to waste or to naught." "What does this even mean?" He looked up, but the female was gone. "Uh, Okay. I'm going to sit and eat this cereal, and think this over-" FWOOSH! The man wakes up in a new bed, wearing a similar robe to where he was before. He was more clean cut than he was just 5 minutes ago, and his location was completely different. "What? Where am I?" He rubs his eyes. He was alone in this house, and he saw two swords; More accurately, keys. One was very lean and straight, with some star imagery and a light blue tint to it all. The other one was thicker and more abstract, with a shadowy look to it, and a very dark grey palette. It all made sense. He was the wielder of these blades, and he was to do something with them. It was just a matter of what... A few years pass, and this man is well-known by two names: Dex, his actual name, and Defense, a name given to him by someone who saw his raw ability to tank a lot of attacks he comes across. He is a strong and able young gentleman, and he has made many steadfast friends through his many adventures. He still has no idea who this female was or why he got roped into all of this, but he'd be dead if he didn't make the best of it. Little does he know he's about to go on the adventure of a lifetime... Appearance Dex is 5'9", with an average male build. He has shaggy, dark brown hair with hints of a golden blonde, and light brown eyes with hints of blue, making it a sort of Brown Hazel. He usually wears a heavy blue hoodie, shirt with a design on it (the design changes every so often, usually once a day) and jeans that are a bit faded and torn at the bottom. He wears Chucks, one Black, one Gold. Personality Dex is headstrong, snarky, and adventurous enough to fill a room of Indys. He cares about his friends and family, and will do anything for them. He is a bit arrogant and can be a little unwilling to see others' ideas at times, but he is generally a good person with a good heart. When he is fighting, he is energetic and spontaneous, working on a pure, unadulterated mixture of instinct and strategy, constantly playing Xanatos Speed Chess to make sure he wins his match in some shape or form. His snark turns up to 11, as he taunts and pokes at his opponent, seeing what makes them tick. This doesn't always work out so well however, as he might touch a nerve... and that's never good. Sometimes. Personal Stats Name: Dex Starling, Defense, The Living Tank, Master of Light and Dark, Dual-Keyed SmartAleck Origin: Age: 25 Gender: Male Classification: 'Human, Keyblade Wielder '''Weight: '~175 lbs. '''Height: '''5'9 '''Birth Date: '''July 11th, 1992 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Cancer '''Alignment: '''True Neutral, eventually Neutral Good '''Birthplace: '''Winter Garden, Florida, USA '''Likes: '''Fighting, Adventuring, Reminiscing, "Poking the bear", People's reactions when he tanks their attacks, Playing video games '''Dislikes: Situations out of his control, People poking into his business, His defenses being broken, Sealing things away Eye Color: '''Light Brown, with hints of Blue '''Hair Color: Dark Brown, with hints of Blonde in the right lighting Hobbies: eSports, Training with his swords Values: '''Dex is the very definition of "Dirty Cop". He is for good tidings, even so far as to say justice and peace, but he will go pretty far to reach those means, even though he's smart enough to know when he might be crossing the line. He cares deeply about his friends and comrades, and he will try to do what he can for them without compromising his pretty elastic and all-encompassing morals. '''Themes: (All credit to the original artists) Battle Theme: Stand Activated Neutral Theme: Quote For Truth Alternate Battle Theme: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid Intense/Running Theme: Restraint Level 0/Ready to Party Marital Status: '''Single '''Affiliations: '''N/A (will be updated over time) '''Previous Affiliations: '''N/A '''Family: * Unknown Mother and Father * Unknown Brother Combat Statistics Tier: '''Likely 4-B, Unknown''' with hax, Unknown with Statistics Amplification Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atypical Magic, Skilled at Parkour and Freerunning, Skilled in 4 different sword styles (Rapier, Backwards Katana, Backwards Dual-Wield, Forwards Dual-Wield) as well as some Martial-Arts Mastery (Boxing, Jeet Kune Do), Flight/Levitation, Elemental Magic, healing, Barrier Generation via "Love Train", Time Stop via "The World", Sealing/Unsealing via his Keyblades, Rethinking strategies to ensure a win, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, as well as slight resistance to all other forms of Physical Damage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification via Light and Dark/"Buffga", Power Nullification via "Nerfga" [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Solar-System Level [[Speed|'Speed']]: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Low Class-G [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Solar-System Level ('Comparable to KHII King Mickey) 'Durability: At Least Solar System Level, Likely Higher '(Can "tank" weaker attacks from most opponents, blocked attacks from 'Coat King Mickey '''(Circa KHII) With seemingly no effort, Walked through a laser beam that could "Easily destroy the entire solar system, if not more!") '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Melee range with Martial Arts, Extended Melee range with Light and Dark, Dozens of meters with firearms, Dozens of kilometers with Firearms+Aero, Thousands of kilometers with magic, Universal with "The World" Standard Equipment: '''Light and Darkness: '''With the power of his heart, Dex can summon dual Keyblades, which he can choose to wield individually or together. Light can seal keyholes and other objects, while Darkness can open them. With his Keyblades, Dex can increase his strength, speed, durability (I know, right? BS I tell you) and increased magical prowess, as well as special abilities. There are also transformations to his Keyblades, but he cannot perform them. '''God Breaker: A revolver Dex uses as a last resort. Its bullets are made out of Mythril hardened and filled with magical gunpowder, which can explode early using Fire magic and break through most substances. When unprepared, Dex carries 2 chamber's worth of 6 bullets each, totaling 12 bullets. Intelligence: '''Low-level '''Genius. He is able to come up with battle strategies on the fly to ensure his win and can also outsmart Master Xenahort to an extent. He is relatively experienced in the art of combat. Weaknesses: His abilities decrease in potency without his Keyblades, He breaks down if his plans have no chance of working, He often goads his opponents into a bloodlust/transformation, He is overconfident due to his durability Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hand-to-Hand Combat: 'Dex has mastered a few types of hand-to-hand combat, mostly Boxing and Jeet Kune Do. He is a bit out of practice, however, as most times his fists can't keep up with the Keyblades and magic of others. '''Magic: '''Dex has magical abilities of many kinds, including the basic ones. * '''Aero: '''Dex uses gusts of wind to control space and do minor damage. He can also apply gusts of wind to himself or his bullets to increase range and speed. * '''Fire: '''Dex creates flames to leave a lasting burn effect on his targets. He can also ignite his own hands or Keyblade(s) to increase damage. He can also theoretically cauterize wounds with it, but Cure makes this useless. * '''Blizzard: '''Dex freezes his target in ice, and slows them down for a bit afterward. He can also freeze himself to increase Durability at the cost of speed. * '''Thunder: '''Dex shocks the opponent with lightning. The effect can travel through conductive materials. He can also "charge" his own hands or sword to stun the opponent with his attacks. He can theoretically cauterize wounds with it, although Cure makes this useless. * '''Cure: '''Dex heals himself or an ally, and can cure status effects if given enough time. * '''Magnet: '''Dex brings opponents into one specific area. Effect is greater on metallic beings. * '''Gravity: '''Dex slows movement and puts opponents on the ground for a short time. Effect is greater on more "massive" beings. * '''Curse: '''Dex applies gradual DPS that does not have a specific element. * '''Stop: '''Dex can stop time indefinitely in a short range around him. * '"The World": 'An alternate version of Stop that has Universal range, but only lasts for 15 seconds and can be alleviated by people with enough willpower or magical ability. * '"Love Train": 'Dex puts a nigh-unbreakable barrier around him composed of multiple kinds of magic. * '"Rasen-Shuriken": 'Dex throws a giant shuriken made of Aero magic at the opponent. Surprisingly damaging. * '"Shield Slash": 'Dex uses Magnet to create a shield and throws it at his target, and then uses Magnet again to bring it back to him. Effectiveness varies on the materials he brings and the aerodynamics of the created shield. * '"Carnage Scissors": 'Dex combines Curse and Aero into a black magical goop which he uses to attack the target. Does not apply DPS like regular Curse does. * '"Buffga": Dex can use a special form of Cure which can amplify his power, although he usually uses it to amplify his magical power before unleashing an extremely powerful attack. * '''"Nerfga": '''Dex can use a special form of Curse to decrease other people's physical or magical attributes. Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kung Fu Kirbeh's Pages Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral